War Of Amity Park And The Outsiders of Worlds
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Vlads back! And the TRC gang drop by to help but whats the catch? Danny's ill and theres a 3/4 ghost? Who  yeah it's predictable  Please R&R  Wierdest crossover EVAR  T for later chapters  EPIC WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/Danny Phantom: The War Of Amity Park And The Outsiders Of Another Worlds**_

**I DO NOT OWN TRC OR DANNY PHANTOM ONLY THE STORY**

Back-story Of Amity

It's been 10 years since Phantom Planet and Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters has come back from space and brought an powerful army with him and only a small group the called Resistant Ghosts have been able to combat against Vlad with Danny at the helm. Recently they have been having a lot of trouble with Danny ill with no cure! Will help arrive? They hope so and it will come in the shape of our fave gang of inter dimensional travellers Sakura! Fay! Kurogane! Mokona! And Syaoran!

Wait what do you mean that someone's ¾ GHOST?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/Danny Phantom: The War Of Amity Park And The Outsiders Of Another Worlds**_

**I DO NOT OWN TRC OR DANNY PHANTOM ONLY THE STORY**

* * *

Authors Note- Sorry I havent updated in like forever I've had major cpu troubles and a big writers block anyway back to the story sorry if it sukz I cant remember where I was going with this.

In the base

"I wonder if he'll be al-right?" wondered a young and beautiful goth girl named Sam Manson

"I'm sure he'll get better Sam" said a red head girl called Jazz (Jazmine) Fenton

"Yeah but, nobody knows what this disease is Jazz! Plus we're losing this war at the moment with him like this, I hope we get that ghost portal working soon. Frostbite will know something"

"Yeah, you know I have this strange feeling that something good is about to happen soon so still think positive Sam, Danny is strong this isn't going to kill him"

"I cant think positive Jazz" exclaimed Sam "I'm thinking realistic, Danny could very well die and it would just mean the end of us" she finished sadly and before anything else could be said the ceiling started to expand in like a water-drop way and then inside the water-drop was four people appeared, two teenagers, two adults as well as a very strange creature. On instinct Jazz and Sam hid immediately to take a closer look at the strangers, thinking they were unnoticed.

The first person they looked at was the girl, she was very beautiful with her light brown almost urban coloured hair, with emerald coloured eyes. She was also very small and delicate looking but, you could tell she was a very determined and willing to help in anyway possible.

The second was a tall man dressed in black. He looked like an evil man with red demon eyes but, there was something about him that told you he was a good guy. There wasn't much else you could say.

The third man was cloaked in white and blue. He seemed to like annoying the man in black since well, he was pulling his cheek and calling him something like Kuro-pii? And now the black man is threatening the white man with a sword, the RG gang started to think the teenagers were the most responsible out of the lot.

Speaking of which is the last person a teenage boy around the same age as the other but at the same time seem older. He is very handsome too, he had chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes. Somehow you could tell he was very smart and strong, but behind the eyes you could see something was going on and you feel sorry for him.

And finally there was a strange creature that looked like an snowball with a jewel on its forehead.

"Who do you think they are Sam?" whispered Jazz

"I don't know Jazz" answered Sam

"Sorry" said a voice surprising the two of them "for intruding your um, house we'll leave if you want us too" they looked up seeing the teen boy wondering how he found them, this apparently showed of there faces he explained by saying "I saw your shadows" as he said this he pointed at the wall where there shadows were. "It's al-right don't worry about it and this isn't our house this is the base for the Resistant Ghosts" said Sam, not sure why she was telling this stranger this but she just had this feeling that they would help them "I'm Sam and this is Jazz who are you?"

"I'm Syaoran and these are Sakura, Fay and Kurogane. Um I was wondering what do you mean the Resistant Ghosts?" he asked

"We're in the middle of a war against the evil ghosts who are lead by Vlad Masters or Plasmius, whichever you prefer, and we don't stand a chance against him at the moment with our leader, Danny Fenton or Phantom, id ill and dying because of Vlad since he got this disease from what he says another world which isn't the ghost zone we, just don't know what to do" explained Sam

"We've been to other worlds" said Sakura "is it al-right if we look to see if we can guess what it is"

* * *

"Yeah, ok it's worth a shot" said Sam "lets go" as the group walked off they didn't notice that Vlad himself was watching and thinking "I can't let this happen! I must destroy them but how?"... 


End file.
